1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to open top railway hopper and gondola cars and in particular to an improved wall construction therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with a variety of railway hopper and gondola car wall constructions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,140,268; 3,240,168; 3,772,997 each show side wall constructions and in particular a top chord or sill spanning the length of a railway car and thus supporting the upper portions of the car wall. The present invention is an improvement over these designs.